<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grand Gestures by theloveyouneed</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378853">Grand Gestures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveyouneed/pseuds/theloveyouneed'>theloveyouneed</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Ben Solo goes all out for his man, Birthday Surprises, M/M, Post TROS, They’re just super soft really, fluff fluff fluff, soft fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:20:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27378853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloveyouneed/pseuds/theloveyouneed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A short collection of fluffy stories between our favourite soft boys, Ben Solo and Armi Hux. Set post TROS, definitely AU and dedicated to my best friend as a birthday surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo/Armitage Hux, Ben/Armitage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash/gifts">ash</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Gingersnap! I hope you enjoy these as much as I enjoyed writing them. ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Strict instructions had been sent to Armitage Hux for him to follow, a timeline for the night Ben had meticulously planned out. Having both left the first order, the two of them had become particularly close. There had always been sparks between them when they had been the supreme leader and the general, but neither had allowed themselves to make a move but after the final battle, they had equally decided that their lives were constantly being drawn to each other. </p><p>A few bottles of Corellian wine had meant that Ben had made the first move. The redhead stirred emotions deep within his soul that he had never felt before, and that pill was much too strong for him to ignore. He wanted to explore the depths of life he had always heard about - lives coming together, first dates, relationships. And every time he had thought about them, Armitage Hux’s face had been the one he had envisioned doing that with. </p><p>The instructions had detailed plans for a night deep within the forests of Endor. As a youngling, Ben had spent plenty of time there with his family, and as such, he knew the terrain well. Coordinates would lead Armitage through the middle of the forest to an area with clearance of trees. </p><p>He had spent all morning eagerly preparing everything. This wasn’t just his first date with Armitage, but his first date...ever, and he wanted it to be perfect. He had told Armitage to meet him there at eight in the evening, and as time grew closer and closer, Ben found himself feeling nauseous - his teeth clenched together and his palms sweating with nerves. What if Armitage didn’t show up? Or worse, what if he did, only to tell Ben that he didn’t feel the same way. </p><p>Self-deprecating behaviour had always been a constant for Ben, and in the past he had used the negative energy to fuel his hatred for everything living. It had taken a lot for him to try and retrain his mind, to stop himself from self-sabotaging every chance of happiness but the thoughts still lingered in the shadows of his brain like a ghost haunting him. </p><p>He heard Armitage coming before he could see him. The sounds of branches and greenery snapping and crunching alerted the raven-haired man, and he scrambled to his feet immediately. Wringing his hands together, he feels his stomach clench and his heart skip when his eyes land on the ginger male walking towards him. </p><p>“I didn’t think you were going to come,” he blurts out immediately, laughing a little to cover his nervousness as he smiles shyly and steps tentatively towards Armitage. A large blanket spread on the ground, surrounded by torches with flames licking the night sky crackle quietly as silence falls between them. </p><p>“I’m not late, am I?” Armitage says, quickly lifting his arm to check his watch with a frown. Always a stickler for time, Armitage can’t remember ever being late for anything - and he certainly wasn’t going to be late for this. </p><p>“No, no,” Ben shakes his head quickly. “You’re not late,” he says, his voice sounding much like a profuse apology as Armitage walks towards him. The amber glow from the torches flicker, illuminating the green hues from his eyes and Ben swears he can see flecks of gold in them. </p><p>He also swears he has never seen anyone more beautiful in his entire life. </p><p>“I thought I told you not to be nervous,” Armitage smirks, drawing his hand up to touch Ben’s cheek softly, his thumb moving over Ben’s cheekbones delicately. “I told you I’ve been looking forward to this ever since you asked me here.”</p><p>Releasing the breath he doesn’t even know he was holding, Ben allows himself to lean into Armitage’s touch and he nods his head. “I’m glad. I have something I want to show you,” he explains, his hand gently resting atop of Armitage’s before he turns and shows him the blanket. </p><p>Cushions are scattered across the blanket, and there are some snacks and a bottle of the best Corellian wine he could find. “I got you some of those veggie chips you like,” he says, stepping into the middle of the blanket before he sits down, patting the space next to him before he rearranges some of the cushions. </p><p>“I thought you didn’t like veggie chips,” Armitage smiles as he sits down and peers over the variety of snacks laid out before him. </p><p>Scrunching his nose at the thought, Ben shakes his head as he opens the bottle of wine and pours each of them a glass before handing one to the redhead. “I couldn’t think of putting anything worse in my mouth, but you like them and tonight is all about you,” he says, immediately cringing at his new found soft streak. </p><p>“It’s about us,” Armitage corrects him as he takes the wine glass with a smile, waiting for Ben to pour his own glass. He tilts his head knowingly and watches his former leader. Never had he imagined that they would ever find themselves on a date - he had dreamt of it; they both had. But stars, what had he done to deserve all of this treatment. </p><p>“Nobody has ever done anything like this for me before,” he admits quietly. Ben knows a little of Armitage’s past. Their late-night chats had become deeper and deeper lately, and both men had started to chip away at each other’s walls, but Ben knew enough to know that Armitage had never been shown the love and support he had deserved growing up and he had vowed to change that for as long as Armitage allowed him to remain in his life. </p><p>“Well, this is a new beginning for both of us. Away from the order, away from any preconceptions of either of us,” he smiles as he gently taps his wine glass against the redhead’s before gently taking a sip and then placing his glass down. </p><p>“Here. I want to show you something,” he says, before he readjusts some of the cushions again, before laying down. Within seconds, Armitage has followed suit and the two of them find themselves looking up towards the night sky. </p><p>“That is Orion’s Belt,” Ben says with a smile as he points up to the night sky. “You can tell because of it’s distinct pattern. Rigel and Betelgeuse are the two brightest stars within it’s constellation,” he tells Armitage. “It’s named after Orion, the Hunter.”</p><p>An earlier conversation between the two had revealed how Ben would spend his evenings on the destroyer, then, as Kylo Ren, observing the night sky. When Armitage had admitted that he had never learned about the characteristics of the stars and their constellations, Ben had promised to show him one day. And thus, the idea for their first date had been etched into Ben’s head. </p><p>“That one here, that’s the constellation of Crux. It’s centered on those four stars in the Milky Way. It’s the smallest of the 88 constellations known, but the visual magnitude of it is 2.8, which makes it one of the brightest in the night sky,” he tells Armitage, turning his head to look at the smaller male besides him. </p><p>Armitage’s eyes are fixed up at the stars, a smile playing on his lips as he drinks in the stars from a whole new point of view. Never had anyone taken the time to educate him, nor share anything with personal meaning to him and the fact that Ben would go to these lengths to share one of his passions just makes the redhead fall in love with him more. </p><p>“Crux is also a symbol of navigation. The story of a journey, a new beginning and a fresh start. And I think it’s pretty symbolic that it’s out for us tonight,” he says, pausing a little as he tries to stop his stomach from jumping out of his throat. “I’m really glad you agreed to this, Armi,” he says. The nickname rolls off his tongue before he can stop himself. </p><p>Reaching for Ben’s hand, Armitage threads his fingers between Ben’s, squeezing his palm gently. He shuffles a little closer, so that his head is resting against Ben’s shoulder. “So am I,” he says with a smile, looking up at Ben before turning his head back towards the night sky. “I’m excited for this. For us - for our journey together,” he says, his breath shaking a little as he breathes in the scent of Ben’s cologne. </p><p>“Me too. I think it’s written in the stars,” Ben nods, nuzzling his nose into Armi’s red hair before he places a soft kiss to the top of his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Ben’s Favourite Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben muses over his favourite things post First Order.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had never been one who favoured invasions of his personal space. The mere idea of someone hugging him made him almost recoil in horror. He didn’t even like it when someone passed him too closely in a corridor. For Ben Solo, signs of affection or gestures of anything resembling friendship or love were nothing more than an annoying inconvenience. </p><p>He hated them as Benjamin Solo, son of Han and Leia. His parents who would all too often smother him (more his mother than his father) with affection and praise as a young boy had been sent away to learn the way of the Jedi that had almost become his death sentence. Ever since, gestures as such had become futile. </p><p>And then Armitage Hux had strolled into his life. Not only had he entered his life as Kylo, but he had stayed by his side when he had transitioned back to Ben Solo. Armitage had managed to see through the tough exterior, pulling it apart piece by piece until he had felt comfortable enough to truly be himself. And Ben had in turn, done the same for the redhead. </p><p>Neither of them had endured particularly great childhoods but together, they had built a life formed around love, acceptance, trust and loyalty. And somewhere along the line, Ben had learned to love the little gestures of affection Armitage would offer. And even more surprisingly, Ben had also learned that he loved ensuring that Armitage knew just how loved he was. </p><p>He had learnt that if he came up behind Armitage in the kitchen as he washed the dishes, the redhead loved the way that he would wrap his arms tightly around him at the kitchen sink. Their height difference meant that Ben could easily envelope Armitage into his body, pressing gentle kisses to the crevice of his neck. </p><p>He learnt that when they would sit and watch a movie, Armitage loved to lay with his feet in Ben’s lap while his large fingers would rub small circles into his soles, causing the redhead to relax fully into the sofa with a lazy smile on his face. </p><p>But his favourite realisation was that in the early hours of the morning, while the suns were both rising and chasing off the darkness of the night sky, he could pull Armitage into his arms and wrap his body around the redhead’s. He would wrap the duvet around them so tightly, cocooning them in the warmth while he would press soft kisses to his cheek and nuzzle words of love into his husband’s ear. </p><p>It had become the time of day where Ben would find Armitage truly relaxed. He wouldn’t be thinking of what would need cleaning, or his schedule for the day. He wouldn’t be worried about work, or fussing about the dirty dishes Ben would have surely left in the sink. The only thing that mattered in those small, wee hours of the morning were the two of them. The only thing that mattered were the whispers of “I love you,” Ben would cast into the shell of Armitage’s ear as he loops their fingers together; before lifting his hand to meet his lips, placing kisses against the titanium of his wedding band. </p><p>Everything else in the galaxy could wait. For the wee small hours of the morning belonged to them, and nobody else.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Armi’s Surprise.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Ben likes to surprise his husband.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been months since Ben had been at home last. The resistance had called and his mother had insisted that he take the mission which would lead him towards the outer rim territories. It had been projected to last for at least a year, which meant missing anniversaries, life day, and of course birthdays. </p><p>But Ben had other ideas up his sleeve. He had always been one for grand gestures when it came to his Armi, and this year would be no different. </p><p>Having told his husband that he wouldn’t be able to make it back for his birthday, his heart had nearly broken at the sad expression on the ginger’s face. Obviously, this wasn’t the case. By hook or by crook, he was going to be home and he had already had it all planned out. </p><p>He knew that Armi and Joanna were going out for the day. He had already asked Joanna to take Armi out so that he could have free run of the house, and so, at two o’clock, Ben entered their home and set his master plan into action. </p><p>The first thing he had done was to start baking the birthday cake for his husband. Cocoa, with a sprinkle of ginger and cinnamon, just the way his husband likes it. Once that was all settled and baking away in the oven, he’s free to start on the rest of the home. </p><p>Within barely any time at all, there’s birthday balloons and banners hung from every possible corner and crevice of their home. He’s always gone all out for his husband, wanting to ensure that Armitage knows just how special he is, and just how much Ben loves and adores him. It’s one of his favourite things to do, loving the joy that lights up his eyes and the grin that spreads across his face whenever Ben does something like this. </p><p>It isn’t long before Ben has constructed Armi’s favourite thing - a cozy blanket fort lined with plush cushions and quilts and fairy lights adorning the walls and top of the fort. It wasn’t so long ago Ben had first built one of these for his husband to provide him with a safe space during one of his anxiety attacks. Ever since, he periodically constructs a fort and they spend their evenings snuggled down in front of his favourite movie, curled up within each other’s embrace. </p><p>A glance at the clock tells him that it won’t be long before his husband returns, and just as he finishes icing the cake once it has cooled, he hears the distinct click of the lock. Moving like he’s never moved before, he quickly throws himself inside the fort and waits to hear his husband’s reaction.  </p><p>Closing the door behind himself, Armi takes his shoes off and gently places them into their appropriate place on the rack near to the door before turning around to place his keys into the bowl on their side table. His eyes are immediately drawn to the balloons and banners and his heart practically leaps into his throat as he realises who has done this. </p><p><i>Ben. </i> </p><p>It could only be Ben, but as far as he knew, his husband was far away in some unknown region of the outer rim territories with limited connection. But the smell of his favourite cake is lingering in the air with the promise of hope and as soon as he steps into the living room and he spots the fort, his hands fly to his face. </p><p>Peeling back one of the sheets, he ducks his head in and the tears are already brimming in his eyes as he sees his husband laying there, with a smug grin plastered all over his face in that cocky Solo male way they all have about themselves. </p><p>“You’re here,” Armitage says, his voice wavering slightly as his emotions bubble to the surface. It’s the first time he’s seen Ben in months, and this was the last thing he had expected. </p><p>“Of course I am. I wouldn’t have missed your special day for the galaxy,” Ben grins as he sits up and pulls Armitage into his lap, wrapping his arms around him. He presses a kiss to his forehead, and then leans down and presses a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“Happy birthday, Armi.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Taking Chances.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sometimes, you just have to take the leap.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He had always been fiercely independent - he’d had to learn to be self-sufficient growing up. His parents had made it abundantly known that he was a disappointment, and his uncle had cemented that during that fateful night at the Jedi temple. </p>
<p>As Kylo, he had been able to separate his pre-determined fate as the son of Leia and Han, and he had been able to truly be himself. What he hadn’t figured on was a certain red-headed general flipping everything he thought he had known on it’s tail. </p>
<p>He tried to fight off his emotions, to keep them at bay. Time spent in Hux’s company became the favourite part of his day, though he would never admit it. He would schedule his meetings and operational plans just to be able to spend time with the general, even though he would tend to be a little harder on him than even he thought he should. </p>
<p>He could never openly admit how he felt about the general. Their working relationship was determined by their status’ and as the supreme leader he could not be seen to be fraternising with his staff. Like it or not, there were certain expectations set for him as the leader of the order, and besides any of that, there was no way that Armitage Hux could ever feel the same way about him. </p>
<p> But as time had passed and things changed, there seemed to be certain signs and subtle hints that maybe it were possible that Armitage had certain feelings for him, too. Their relationship became less fractured and he was sure that there was even some flirtation between the two of them. </p>
<p>Ben hadn’t picked up on it at first. Never having had any kind of relationship or feelings for anyone before, it had been a struggle to try and figure out his own emotions. Slowly over time, his every waking thought had centered around Armitage. Those emerald green eyes haunted his dreams, and he found himself doing everything he could to be in Armitage’s presence. </p>
<p>But the minute the order had fallen apart, and they had decided to defect, things changed and it became possible that if their feelings were mutual, something could happen.  They weren’t tied to the regulations of the order, they were free to do what they like. But it would take some honest conversation with Ben and honestly, he was mostly scared that if his feelings weren’t reciprocated, he could end up losing the ginger from his life entirely. </p>
<p>The one thing he did know was that he couldn’t sit on his emotions for any longer. Every waking minute, Armitage would be on his mind. He would wonder what he was doing, where he was, if there was any possibility that somehow, someday, maybe he could feel the same way as Ben did for him. </p>
<p>So when Armitage had suggested that they watch the latest episode of house hunters (turns out, it’s his favourite show), Ben had quickly agreed. Which was how he had ended up pacing in the kitchen nervously while Armitage commentated on the show from the living room. </p>
<p>This could go one of two ways - he could admit how he feels and Armitage would be horrified and tell him that he never wanted to see him again; or - and this was the slim possibility - he might be lucky and Armitage might feel the same. </p>
<p>Lifting the roasted porg from the oven, he lets it rest on the side of the counter as he sets the table in the kitchen. When he has the table set and the food is ready, he calls the redhead through and pours them both a glass of wine. </p>
<p>“Hope you like roasted porg,” Ben chuckles nervously as he takes his seat. “It’s the only thing I really know how to cook. Help yourself to whatever you want,” he signals at the spread of food across the top of the table with a smile. </p>
<p>He can feel the tension in the air, and he shifts uncomfortably as he tries to plan his next move, but he figures it’s better to get everything out into the open and once he’s finished his glass of wine in one easy gulp, he decides to just go for it. </p>
<p>“I have to tell you something,” he says, looking directly at Armitage. He can feel the colour draining from his face with what he’s about to say next. “And I’m just going to say it, and hope that you don’t take off, leave and never return again,” he says, his fingers toying with the stem of his now-empty wine glass. </p>
<p>“When I first met you, I thought that I didn’t like you. I thought that you hated me, too, actually, and that the only reason you wanted to spend any time with me was because I was your leader at the time. But somehow, somewhere, I began to realise that it wasn’t that I didn’t like you. It was actually that I was developing feelings for you and I was too scared to admit it. See, I’ve never had feelings for anyone before and I guess I was mistaking feelings for agitation. I mean, my stomach was agitated and upset but it wasn’t because of any sickness,” he says, before finally stopping to take a breath. </p>
<p>“But I began to realise that I was building my days around you. I was trying to work out how I could spend the most time with you possible and then when the Order dissolved and we left I realised that things can change in one single moment. And I didn’t want to go another moment without telling you how I feel,” Ben admits. “I think that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen, Armitage. I love every second we spend together and I...” he says, biting his lip slowly as he inhales a deep breath. </p>
<p>“I love you, Armitage. I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I want us to start this new chapter of our lives together away from the drama of the Order. I want to spend my days with you watching house hunters and having family dinners with you and, well, experiencing everything by your side.” </p>
<p>It feels like he holds his breath for a lifetime as he waits for Armitage to respond. He’s never been so open with anyone, never exposed his emotions nor trusted anyone else with them. It feels like a lifetime passes and he pours himself another glass of wine while he waits for any kind of reaction. </p>
<p>“Of course - if you don’t feel the same way, that’s okay,” he says, lifting his head when Armitage gets up from the table. The chair legs scrape across the hardwood floor and Ben feels his stomach drop and he can already feel his emotions bubbling up. He’s really done it this time. He should never have said anything. He’s just made things difficult and now the redhead he’s just confessed to loving is standing up and putting his napkin on the table. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything,” he shakes his head, unable to look at the redhead for fear that he’ll break down there and then. </p>
<p>But then he feels a pair of hands resting on his cheeks, and his head is being lifted so that his eyes have no other place to go than to stare into Armitage’s emerald green orbs that have always been so enticing and mesmerising. They’re practically smiling down at Ben as Armitage shakes his head and he laughs softly. </p>
<p>“You’re ridiculous, Ben Solo. You don’t even give me a second to let me speak before you just assume that I’m going to up and leave,” Armitage says softly. “But the truth is that I feel the same way,” he says with a grin. “I want all of that with you and more, you handsome, beautiful, adorable, goofy, awkward giant of a man. I love you too,” he says with a smile, before bringing his lips to Ben’s to kiss him gently.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>